


Interstate 5

by Aesalys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biker!Sandor, California, Harley-Davidson, Road Trips, Sandor on a Harley-Davidson
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesalys/pseuds/Aesalys
Summary: Plantée par Joffrey dans une station service de Californie du Sud, Sansa tente de trouver de l'aide. Abandonner sa visite à la Mission San Luis Rey de Francia ? Jamais !(trad de l'OS de SimplyLucia)





	Interstate 5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplyLucia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLucia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Interstate 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399496) by [SimplyLucia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLucia/pseuds/SimplyLucia). 



Interstate 5  
Note de asimplylucia : Pour Lady Cyprus, qui a soumis cette liste de mots : Harley-Davidson, touriste, ruban, road trip, refuge pour animaux, queue de cheval, rat de bibliothèque. Cette fic a d'abord été postée sur tumblr.  
Cette fic est vaguement basée sur des éléments des livres et l'ambiance est probablement plus légère que celle de mes autres histoires. Je la décrirais comme un genre de lecture estivale, surtout parce que cela prend place dans un lieu que j'aimerai visiter un jour : la Californie du Sud. S'il y a des Californiens parmi les lecteurs, j'espère que ce n'est pas totalement cliché...  
Tout appartient à GRRM. Non relu.  
.  
Aë : Je suis dans une phase 'Oh mon Dieu biker!Sandor, biker!Sandor' et 'Oh mon Dieu biker!n'importe qui, biker !n'importe qui'... (donc je me fais l'intégrale de SoA ^^) Mais même sans cela, cette (trop) courte relecture de ASOIAF en version Californie est excellente. Sisi. Attendez-vous à un autre gigantesque biker très bientôt. Dans l'univers HP (et c'est pas Sirius, donc ça sera une UA). (Moi je suis dans une phase « oh mon Dieu Sandor gniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » Rory power, il est trop chou *-*) Aë : Ce qui explique qu'on ait parlé hier des trois pubs où jeune Rory jouait les écossais sexy pour vendre des céréales.  
L'Interstate 5 est l'autoroute inter-États la plus à l'ouest des États-Unis. En gros, elle longe la côte...  
.  
.  
La clochette tinta lorsque Sansa sortit du magasin de la station essence. L'Interstate 5 s'étirait miles après miles sous le soleil californien : un long ruban d'asphalte courant, parallèle à l'océan. Sa destination, la Mission San Luis Rey de Francia, à Oceanside, était toujours bien lointaine.  
Elle cala son sac sur son épaule en soupirant et releva ses cheveux en queue de cheval. D'après le caissier, les gens prenaient souvent des auto-stoppeurs à bord depuis cette station ; il avait ajouté avec un sourire en coin que ça n'allait pas être un problème pour elle. Sansa avait alors regretté amèrement sa salopette très courte, son petit ami Joffrey, qui l'avait abandonnée dans cette station-service après une énième dispute et sa tendance absurde à faire aveuglément confiance aux gens. Pas forcément dans cet ordre.  
Tu ne vas pas abandonner ta visite à la Mission San Luis à cause de Joff. Elle comptait bien lui envoyer une carte postale avec une vue de la façade immaculée de l'église. 'Bien arrivée à Oceanside. Je visite avec grand plaisir la Mission Espagnole et je bronze sur la plage. Va en enfer.' Elle prévoyait de signer 'le rat de bibliothèque', puisque c'était la nouvelle insulte de Joff. Le road trip romantique en Californie du Sud avait tourné au désastre, mais en même temps, elle était ravie que ce soit terminé.  
La clochette tinta à nouveau derrière elle et elle rassembla son courage. Elle demanda à un couple avec un bébé s'ils allaient à Oceanside alors qu'ils repartaient vers leur SUV. L'homme répondit qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers le sud, puis sa femme ajouta, avec un regard noir vers Sansa, tout en tapotant le dos de son bébé, qu'une fille comme elle trouverait rapidement quelqu'un qui lui ferait faire le voyage. Comme si une étudiante en short avait toujours des arrière-pensées.  
« Tu vas à... Carlsbad ? » demanda quelqu'un derrière elle.  
Sansa se retourna pour découvrir un homme aux cheveux sombres, que les yeux gris-verts avaient toujours mise mal à l'aise. Merde. Petyr Baelish.  
« Non, Oceanside. Que faites-vous ici ? »  
Il rit. « Que fais-tu ici, toute seule ? »  
Sansa gigota, mal à l'aise. « Je visite les Missions Espagnoles de Californie.  
-Ta mère flipperait si elle savait que tu fais de l'auto-stop. Tu as de la chance que je sois là pour te secourir. Viens. » Il lui montra une voiture de sport, un peu plus loin, qui hurlait 'homme à femmes vieillissant'.  
« Je ne veux pas être secourue. Je ne... » Un rugissement de pot d'échappement étouffa le reste de ses paroles. Sansa tourna la tête et vit un grand homme robuste retirer son casque, près de sa Harley-Davidson, avant de s'approcher de la pompe à essence. Petyr jura : il avait reconnu Sandor Clegane, qui travaillait pour les Lannister. Clegane les avait également repérés. Avec sa veste de cuir, il semblait plus intimidant encore.  
Tandis que Clegane faisait le plein, Baelish tenta de convaincre Sansa de venir avec lui. Elle refusa.  
« Tu fais une jolie touriste, avec ce short. » C'était la voix rocailleuse de Clegane. Il ressortait de la boutique, ayant payé l'essence ; son regard appréciateur mit Sansa en rage.  
« Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas que Joffrey vient de me planter là » accusa-t-elle. « Je parie qu'il t'a envoyé là exprès. »  
Sandor sembla éberlué, puis il jeta un regard noir à Baelish. « Chais pas ce qui est arrivé avec le petit con, mais apparemment, tu veux pas aller avec Mr Baelish.  
-Jolie moto, Clegane » commenta Petyr. « Elle vous a probablement coûté un bras et une jambe. Mais vous savez quoi ? Vous aurez toujours l'air de vous être échappé d'un refuge pour animaux, moto hors de prix ou pas. »  
Une tension lourde emplit l'air ; Sansa déplaça son regard de l'un à l'autre, puis elle tourna le dos à Baelish et demanda à Sandor « Tu peux m'emmener ? » Décider d'avec qui elle quitterait cette station-service était faire un choix entre deux maux, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle pouvait au moins avoir confiance en Sandor.  
Il ne répondit pas mais la mena à sa Harley. « J'ai qu'un casque » marmonna-t-il. « Généralement, j'embarque pas de jolies petites chose comme toi. » Avec un sourire en coin, il enfourcha sa moto.  
« Pas grave.  
-Prends le mien. Tu vas où ? »  
Sansa hésita, réfléchissant au tour inattendu pris par les événements, puis grimpa derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sandor. « Peu importe. Où tu voudras. »  
.  
.  
. . Aë : Merci donc à Nathéa et Océe Snape pour la bêtaisation !  
. Note de Nathéa : Et ben… Je valide Sandor en biker ! En même temps je valide Sandor à peu près dans toutes les situations ^^.  
Super OS, un peu trop court à mon goût…  
Aë, l’auteur/traductrice dont les textes comportent plus d’annotations sur les pensées des bêtas que de corrections ^^ ! Super boulot Madame.  
.  
.  
.  
D'après le caissier, les gens prenaient souvent des auto-stoppeurs à bord depuis cette station ; il avait ajouté avec un sourire en coin que ça n'allait pas être un problème pour elle. Mais lol xD Sansa avait alors regretté amèrement sa salopette très courte, son petit ami Joffrey, (regretter Joffrey ? Ça va pas non ?) Aë : elle regrette de l'avoir comme petit ami, dans le contexte ^^  
.  
Elle comptait bien lui envoyer une carte postale avec une vue de la façade immaculée de l'église. 'Bien arrivée à Oceanside. Je visite avec grand plaisir la Mission Espagnole et je bronze sur la plage. Va en enfer.' (Mais tu ne lui envoies rien du tout ! tu le laisses crever le bâtard)  
.  
Sansa se retourna pour découvrir un homme aux cheveux sombres, que les yeux gris-verts avaient toujours mise mal à l'aise. Merde. Petyr Baelish. (Fuis)  
.  
-Ta mère flipperait (Je vois mal Baelish utiliser cette expression ^^) Aë : Moi aussi, mais ça s'explique par la crise de la quarantaine (cf la voiture...), il veut faire 'djeuns'.  
.  
Sansa tourna la tête et vit un grand homme robuste retirer son casque, près de sa Harley-Davidson, avant de s'approcher de la pompe à essence. Petyr jura : il avait reconnu Sandor Clegane, (Grrrrraaaaaooouuuuu)  
.  
e touriste, avec ce short. » C'était la voix rocailleuse de Clegane. Il ressortait de la boutique, ayant payé l'essence ; son regard appréciateur mit Sansa en rage. (Pourquoi en rage ? elle devrait lui rendre son regard…) Aë : elle en a marre de son short, ça le lui rappelle ^^ Je présume ^^'  
.  
Sandor sembla éberlué, puis il jeta un regard noir à Baelish. « Chais pas ce qui est arrivé avec le petit con, mais apparemment, tu veux pas aller avec Mr Baelish. (Et on la comprend)  
.  
Décider d'avec qui elle quitterait cette station-service était faire un choix entre deux maux, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle pouvait au moins avoir confiance en Sandor.(J’aurais fait le même choix ^^)  
.  
Avec un sourire en coin, il enfourcha sa moto. (OMG !!! Sexy Sandor)


End file.
